The Great Music Snafu
by Raven524
Summary: A cursed musical tape brings Dean back to his roots and drives Sam to the brink. Just a one shot that has been bumping around in my brain for a bit


**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural, its characters or any of the music mentioned in this story. I and am not making any money on this…I'm _still_ just having fun!

**Summary:** A cursed musical tape brings Dean back to his roots and drives Sam to the brink. Just a one shot that has been bumping around in my brain for a bit.

Raven524: I normally do slightly longer stories, but this one got stuck in my mind and has been screaming to come out. It made me giggle…hopefully it will do the same for all of you!

**The Great Music Snafu**

**Chapter 1 **

Dean was in a bad mood. He couldn't believe his favorite Metallica cassette tape had finally bit the dust. Dean shook his head in sorrow as he pulled the twisted tape from the tape player in his car. One minute he was humming along with his favorite tune and the next, he had brown spaghetti spewing from his tape player.

Sam was desperately trying to keep his laughter at bay. You would have thought his brother had lost his best friend…come to think of it maybe he had. "Dean…look, you can replace it with a nice CD…those don't unravel." Sam smirked as his brother made a rude gesture in his direction.

The rest of the morning, Dean drove in silence. It was almost like he was in mourning over a silly tape. Sam couldn't take the silence anymore as they pulled into a small town. "Say Dean, why don't we stop for lunch…hey…hold on…look!" Sam pointed to a small store on the corner advertising old records and cassettes for sale.

Dean pulled over and jumped from the car. A few moments later he returned with the first smile Sam had seen all day plastered to his face. "There is a God after all Sammy…I managed to get the last one and it looks to be in mint condition!"

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned as Dean immediately put the tape in and turned the volume up. "DEAN…could you turn it down!" But Dean just ignored his brother as he headed back onto the road humming to the new cassette tape. Sam was beginning to miss his father's old country western songs…but then again, silence would be preferable to either type of music.

A few moments later, Dean pulled into a motel parking lot and went to register them. Sam sighed with relief when he realized that he would be able to get away from the new tape for a few hours. Dean got back into the car and parked in front of their room. "Grab your bags Sammy, I want to take a quick shower and head out to the local bar…maybe I can win us some extra cash tonight!"

Sam smiled as he followed his brother into the hotel room. Sam pulled out some clean clothes and turned on the TV, hoping to catch the news before he took his shower. Suddenly he was shocked to hear a horrible sound coming from the bathroom. He listened and couldn't believe what he was hearing…Dean was singing in the shower, but instead of his usual choice in music, Sam could have sworn he heard the words to Paper Roses. When did Dean ever listen to Marie Osmond…man, he didn't even think his Dad had that song anywhere in his collection.

Sam watched as Dean came out, still humming the tune under his breath. "Ah Dean…nice choice of music there!"

"Oh shut up…the song is just stuck in my head for some reason…hurry up and take your shower. I want to get to the bar so that I have plenty of time to scope out the action." Dean started to finish getting dressed.

"You mean see how pretty the girls are Dean…you're so transparent!" Sam ducked as a wet towel sailed past his head.

A short time later Sam and Dean were driving through town, looking for a bar. Dean had put in the Metallica tape again as they drove, humming along contentedly. It looked like they had two choices…one was called the Sundance Saloon and the other place was called Mel's Tavern. Sam figured they would end up at Mel's since Dean hated country western bars. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Sundance Saloon and before Sam could say anything, he entered the bar.

Sam quickly followed Dean into the crowded bar. Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him closer so that he could hear him over the loud music playing. "Hey, how come you came here?"

Dean looked at Sam with a pained expression on his face. "I don't know Sammy…I just felt like I had to come in here!" Dean turned and headed for the dance floor as they announced the new line dance was getting ready to start.

Sam's mouth fell to the floor as he watched Dean step onto the floor and join the other dancers as they played and old Dolly Parton and Billy Ray Cyrus tune…Sam couldn't believe his brother was line dancing to Romeo! Sam took a seat and tried to figure out what had come over his brother. He had never seen him act like this before. Sam looked up as the music changed once more and his jaw dropped to the floor once more…now he knew something was wrong with his brother as he watched him doing the Macharana!

As soon as the music stopped, Sam walked over to Dean and started to lead him gently from the bar. Dean looked at Sam, the misery apparent in his eyes as they once again got into the car. This time Sam got behind the wheel and headed back to the hotel. As he parked the car he turned to his brother and quietly said "Cristo!"

Dean looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Dude…I'm not possessed. I…I…think I'm just tired. I'm going to get some sleep!"

Sam followed Dean into the hotel room. It wasn't long before both boys were in a deep sleep. The next morning, Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. He couldn't believe he had slept in. Looking over at Dean's bed, he sat up as he noticed it was empty and there was no sign of Dean. Sam jumped out of bed and began to head for the door, when it opened revealing his brother.

Sam had his shock for the morning as Dean walked into the room. Instead of his biker boots, his feet were encased in cowboy boots and a large Stetson was sitting on his head. "Dean…ah, what's with the wardrobe change man?"

"I don't know Sam, I was walking by this clothing store on the way to get breakfast…and well, I just felt like I had to get them." Dean dropped the food bags on the table and headed into the bathroom, humming the Devil Went Down to Georgia.

Sam sat down at the table and took a deep breath. There had to be some explanation…this was not his brother. _"Ok Sam, get a grip…this all started yesterday after he went to the music store."_ Sam quickly pulled on his clothes and knocking on the bathroom door, called to Dean. "Dean…I need to run a quick errand. I'll be back shortly!"

Dean poked his head out, a confused look on his face. "Ah, ok Sam…I'll um, just wait for you here." The door closed again and Sam couldn't believe he heard his brother begin the first verse of Rock of Ages.

A short time later, Sam returned to the room with a tape recorder and the cassette Dean had purchased the day before. When he entered, he saw Dean sitting dejectedly on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes. "For God's Sake Sam…make it stop! All I can hear is country music in my head…what's wrong with me?"

"Dean calm down. Look, I went back to the music store…just listen to this for a moment and I'm sure you'll be back to your old self in no time!" Sam placed the cassette in the recorder and began to play the tape in reverse.

"Sam, you're going to ruin the tape…Jeez, what the hell!" Dean stopped and a glazed look came over his face for a moment. He shook his head as if he was awakening from a nightmare. "I can't believe it Sam…the music is gone…what the hell happened?"

"Oh nothing much big brother…you managed to purchase a cursed musical tape. According to the shop keeper, the cassette tape came from the collection of a young man who had committed suicide while listening to the tape. His father is a well known psychic in town and my guess is probably familiar with witchcraft as well. He believed that rock and roll music was evil and the cause of his son's death. The rumor was that he had placed a curse on the tape, so that anyone who bought the tape, would turn form the evil music and listen to what the father felt was safer music…in this case country western. Of course, the shop keeper didn't believe in curses…he figured it was just a story created by the locals to keep the kids from buying rock music."

Dean looked at Sam in horror. "You're kidding…aw come on…you mean it was…"

Sam looked at Dean with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's right Dean, the curse was to turn the person who bought the tape into a country western fan…by the way, do you think you could show me the line dance for Romeo again…I don't think I've ever seen it done quite the way you did it last night!"

"Just shut up Sam…it never happened you hear me…I mean it…there is no freakin way that I could possible do a line dance!"

Sam held his hands up in surrender, but couldn't help himself…"So I guess you like the Macharana better!"

Sam ducked into the bathroom and slammed the door, laughing as he heard his brother on the other side of the door.

"Don't you ever mention this again Sammy…you hear me…I swear, I'll do more than put itching powder in your drawers if you ever tell anyone!"

Sam just sat in the bathroom and laughed until his sides hurt.

The End

Raven524: Sorry for the lighthearted fun, but this story just kept jumping into my head as I was getting ready to start the next story. Of course, now I've got Romeo echoing up there…maybe it's time for another shot of caffeine!


End file.
